


Cheesecake

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Glee
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Sam somehow ends up dragging Kurt to Six Flags for the day with his family. Fireworks, roller coasters, and disgusting food are soon to follow. Oneshot. Hevans. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 10





	Cheesecake

Kurt grinned, feeling giddy as his boyfriend grabbed his hand, dragging him to the next ride, despite his weak protests. When Sam had suggested a day at Six Flags, Kurt had declined, wanting instead something _cleaner_ and less _wild_. Of course, Sam, being Sam, had whined and begged and pouted until he got his way, which is how Kurt ended up spending the day with his boyfriend's family at a dirty amusement park with greasy food and cheap rides.

The only redeeming factor was the fact that Sam was incredibly entertaining when he was excited. He was running around with Stevie and Stacy, going on as many rides as possible and eating disgusting park food. After a few hours of the same routine, Sam's parents took the kids, making a plan to all meet up for the fireworks at the end of the day.

Kurt sighed, quite relieved to have some time with his boyfriend. He loved Sam's little siblings, he did, but there was only so much he could take without ripping his hair out. He was pulled out of his thoughts by two strong arms wrapping around his waist. "Hey, you," he laughed, pecking the blonde on the cheek.

"Hey," Sam murmured, nuzzling into his neck and planting a kiss there.

"_Sam_," Kurt protested. "Not now."

The blonde boy made a noise of protest, but pulled away despite his obvious reluctance. "Alright," he sighed. "Watchya wanna do?"

"I don't know. I'm not going on a roller coaster, though," Kurt shuddered. "The things scare me half to _death_."

"_Really_," Sam muttered, eyes twinkling as he pulled the shorter boy back into his arms.

"Yes, really, and if you do what you did with the horror movie, I'm not speaking to you for a _month_, Samuel," Kurt threatened.

"What? I had no clue you didn't like scary movies," Sam replied innocently.

"Sure, sure," the brunette responded, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, just _one_."

"_Fine. One._"

* * *

One roller coaster ride later found Kurt in his boyfriend's arms, eyes squeezed tightly shut and hands fisting in Sam's shirt. He scrambled to get off as soon as the ride stopped, making the blonde chuckle.

Sam got out as well, winding an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pressing a kiss to his hair. "C'mon, babe," he chuckled. "Let's walk around for a while."

Kurt nodded immediately, making a faint noise in agreement as he clung to his boyfriend.

* * *

After a couple hours of walking around the park and going on the slower rides for Kurt's sake, Sam looked at his watch and declared it was time to meet his parents. The two headed towards the area set aside for viewing the fireworks, almost immediately locating Sam's family when Stevie and Stacy ran up to them.

"Hey, you two!" Kurt greeted the excitable children, hugging them both.

Sam hugged his siblings as well, planting a kiss to each of their heads before pulling away. "We missed you guys! We're gonna get some food real quick, though, alright?"

The kids nodded in affirmation, running back to Sam's parents and clinging on to them.

"Let's go!"

"Oh, no, Samuel Evans. I went on a roller coaster, and I walked around in the heat all day, but I will _not_ eat _park food_."

The blonde immediately pouted, begging Kurt until he relented. "_Fine._ But just _one_ thing, mister."

As soon as he got Kurt's confirmation, Sam grabbed his boyfriend's hand, dragging him towards the many colorful stands full of food.

"Okay," Sam started off, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the long lines. "I'm gonna go get the funnel cake. You get in that line and get three lemonades, okay? Unless you want one too, in which case, get four."

Kurt nodded, sighing a bit in exasperation as his boyfriend ran off, leaving him to wait in a line by himself. However, the line moved rather fast, meaning he got to the front and ordered their drinks quickly, moving away from the tent to scan the crowd for Sam.

At last he spotted him, carrying funnel cake, popcorn, nachos, and all _kinds_ of disgusting park food. He was clearly having trouble juggling all the food, so Kurt walked over and took several of the items.

"Thanks, babe," a slightly breathless Sam thanked him, grinning.

They walked back to the blanket Sam's family was spread out on, handing out drinks and snacks to everyone before moving to their own blanket, cuddling together and sharing a lemonade.

"What's that?" Kurt frowned a bit in confusion, pointing to a box rather like the one the nachos and popcorn had come in. "You're not going to try to make me-"

"Don't worry, Kurt," the blonde boy cut him off, chuckling. "You'll love it."

"Well, am I allowed to see what it is?"

"Later."

The brunette sighed, assuming that was the most he was getting now, and settled back into Sam's chest, turning his face so it was buried in the blonde's neck.

After a few minutes, the first firework went off, causing them both to sit up more and watch the magnificent display.

They both, smiled, appreciating the bright colors. After a couple more, Sam's mom came over to say they would meet them back at the car, as the loud noises were scaring the kids a bit. They both agreed, assuring her that they'd be fine, and meet her as soon as the display was over.

Kurt settled back into his boyfriend's arms, snuggling closer even as Sam reached for something.

"Look what I got you," Sam said in a sing-song voice, holding something out.

"Um…what _is_ it?"

"Chocolate covered frozen cheesecake on a stick," Sam stated proudly, grinning up at the brunette.

"Samuel Evans, I _love_ you. You found me_ cheesecake_ at an amusement park."

"On a stick!"

"Yes, on a stick, darling," Kurt chuckled kissing his boyfriend softly before taking a bite, immediately moaning in appreciation.

And that was what found one Kurt Hummel eating cheesecake with his boyfriend under the stars and fireworks, and, for once, actually enjoying an amusement park. 


End file.
